


Let me take you home

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [74]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Zayn, Homeless Liam, Homelessness, M/M, ordinary liam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam jest bezdomny a Zayn ¼ One Direction. Wraca raz z jakiegoś sklepu (zimno, pada czy coś) i widzi Liama pod jakimś prowizorycznym daszkie, skulonego z może dla efektu jakimś pieskiem i karteczką, że zbiera na jedzenie dla tego psiaka? I Zayn robi najgłupszą rzecz jaką może: zabiera ich do domu. Reszta dla Ciebie byle żeby było słodko i milutko i tak aww</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take you home

                Zayn postawił kołnierz swojego płaszcza jeszcze przy kasie w Tesco, gdzie kupował kawę, mleko i jakieś ciastka. Było już późno, a on był strasznie zmęczony po kilkugodzinnej sesji zdjęciowej; był także prawie pewien, że wciąż ma czarne kreski na górnych powiekach, ale nie mógłby przejmować się bardziej.

                Wrzesień rozpieszczał londyńczyków przyjemną pogodą od ponad tygodnia, więc oczywistym było, że w końcu coś musi się zepsuć; tego wieczora lodowaty wiatr wkradał się pod wszystkie warstwy ubrań, a zacinający deszcz moczył nogawki spodni.

                Oczywiście, kiedy Zayn wychodził ze studia fotograficznego jeszcze nie padało, więc postanowił się przejść. Teraz żałował, że nie zgodził się, gdy Harry proponował mu podwózkę do domu – wiele by oddał za to, by znaleźć się we wnętrzu ciepłego samochodu.

                Przeklinając w myślach szedł tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, z reklamówką w jednej dłoni, drugą rękę wciskając do kieszeni płaszcza, by choć trochę się ugrzała. Zacinający deszcz zasłaniał mu widoczność, a chłodny wiatr smagał bezlitośnie twarz.

                Tesco było zaledwie cztery przecznice dalej od jego domu i chyba nigdy nie był za to bardziej wdzięczny. Ulice były puste, a pomarańczowe światło latarni odbijało się w kałużach, kiedy Zayn przeszedł na drugą stronę jezdni i skręcił w lewo, ale zatrzymał się nagle na widok czegoś, co przypominało daszek wykonany z zebranych patyków i przemoczonego kartonu pod betonowym płotem. Zamrugał, zaskoczony, a kilka kropel deszczu przyczepiło się do jego rzęs.

                Niepewnie ruszył do przodu, słysząc w głowie wysoki głos Louisa, głęboki tembr Harry’ego i irlandzki akcent Nialla, a wszystkie te głosy mówiły mu, że natychmiast powinien się odwrócić i odejść, ale Zayn zawsze szedł swoimi ścieżkami, dlatego zignorował je i podszedł do prowizorycznej osłonki.

                Jego serce zamarło, gdy pod prowizorycznym daszkiem dostrzegł chłopaka, z kapturem bluzy naciągniętym na głowę i przytulającym do piersi młodego owczarka niemieckiego. Obaj wyglądali, jakby spali, przykryci cienkim kocem w brązowo-żółtą kratę, który miał kilka dziur i ogólnie wyglądał na taki, który nie za bardzo spełniał swoją rolę. Obok leżała pusta puszka karmy dla psa i wilgotna, zmięta kartka z napisem:  _Proszę, nakarm mojego przyjaciela_.

                Zayn zdusił szloch w gardle, ale pies musiał usłyszeć jego kroki, bo podniósł łeb i zmierzył go spojrzeniem mądrych, ciemnych oczu. Chłopak, który nie mógł być starszy od Zayna, także podniósł głowę, zaniepokojony reakcją psa, odsłaniając swoją twarz: mocne rysy, zarost, łagodne oczy i wilgotna grzywka przyklejona do wysokiego czoła, na którym pojawiły się zmarszczki, gdy chłopak uniósł brwi.

  - J-ja… – zająknął się chłopak. – P-przepraszam, my zaraz sobie pójdziemy, my…

                Zayn pokręcił w milczeniu głową. Strużki deszczu dostały się pod kołnierz jego płaszcza i teraz spływały po plecach, wsiąkając w luźną koszulkę i zadrżał z nieprzyjemnego odczucia.

  - Jestem Zayn – powiedział mimowolnie.

                Głosy w jego głowie nawoływały, by odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając za sobą tego chłopaka i psa, ale nie mógł, nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od tych czekoladowych oczu, wpatrujących się w niego z ufnością.

  - Liam. Mam na imię Liam – powiedział chłopak. – A to Robin – dodał, drapiąc psa za uchem.

  - Jesteś… –  _Bezdomny?_ , chciał zapytać, ale to byłoby najgłupsze pytanie, jakie mógłby zadać.

                Przerwał, ale Liam musiał się domyślić, bo jedynie uśmiechnął się smutno i oparł brodę na głowie psa, który nie spuszczał wzroku z Zayna.

  - Tak – powiedział. – Ale nie jest tak źle, gdy ma się takiego przyjaciela, jak on.

                Deszcz zacinał zaciekle, a wiatr wzmógł się, wyginając gałęzie drzew i porywając do szaleńczego tańca liście. Przemoczony karton, który był daszkiem, odfrunął na drugą stronę ulicy i właśnie w tym momencie Zayn mógłby odejść i zapomnieć o Liamie i jego psie. Ale nie potrafił, nie, kiedy na dworze było tak zimno, że nawet jego płaszcz ledwo go ochraniał. I prawdopodobnie zrobił wtedy najgłupszą rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek przyszła mu do głowy.

  - Wstań. Wstańcie. – Poprosił i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Liama.

                Zanim chłopak ją chwycił, ręka Zayna została uważnie obwąchana przez Robina, a kiedy pies wysunął język, liżąc grzbiet dłoni, Liam usłużnie złapał ją i wstał.

  - Zabieram was do domu.

—

                W kominku huczał ogień. Robin ułożył się na białym dywanie i przez chwilę przyglądał się swojemu właścicielowi, by w końcu pozwolić opaść łbu na ziemię. Liam siedział na fotelu, z kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi, w suchych i pachnących ubraniach należących do Zayna i z kocem na ramionach.

                Zayn wrócił do salonu, niosąc dwa kubki gorącego kakao. Z nieśmiałym uśmiechem podał jeden Liamowi, a ten wziął go z wdzięcznością. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, patrząc, jak ogień liże brzozowe drewno i dopiero, gdy obaj odstawili puste kubki na stół, Liam spojrzał na Zayna i zachichotał.

  - Co? – spytał chłopak, zdezorientowany.

  - Masz… masz wąsa – zaśmiał się Liam.

  - Och.

                Zayn oblizał się i wytarł wargi grzbietem dłoni, ale to nic nie dało, bo Liam nieśmiało pochylił się nad stolikiem oddzielającym ich fotele i starł kciukiem brązowy osad. Serce Zayna biło nienaturalnie szybko, dlatego był wdzięczny, gdy chłopak odsunął się w końcu, poprawiając koc na swoich ramionach.

  - Dlaczego… dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał Liam, nie patrząc na niego.

  - Zrobiłem co?

  - Wziąłeś nas tutaj. Mnie i Robina.

                Zayn nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez chwilę przyglądał się w milczeniu psu, który oddychał miarowo i z zadowoleniem przeciągał się przez sen, strzygąc uszami.

  - Nie wiem – odparł cicho. – Po prostu czułem, że nie mogę was tam zostawić – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

  - Dziękuję – szepnął Liam. – Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Zayn.

  - Nie, ja wcale nie…

  - Jestem bezdomny – przerwał mu Liam. – Jestem bezdomny i mnie nie znasz, a jednak wziąłeś mnie do swojego domu.  _Jesteś_  dobrym człowiekiem.

                Zayn nie odpowiedział i przez resztę wieczoru siedzieli w ciszy, wpatrując się w dogasające płomienie. Kiedy zegar wybił dwunastą, Zayn wskazał Liamowi łazienkę i dał mu rzeczy do spania, a sam poszedł przygotować gościną sypialnię. Właśnie ścielił łóżko, kiedy drzwi pokoju się otworzyły i najpierw wbiegł Robin, a tuż za nim wszedł Liam.

  - Przepraszam, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby on tu…

  - Hop! – Zayn zawołał, uderzając dłonią w materac. – Dobry piesek – dodał, drapiąc Robina za uszami, gdy ten wskoczył na łóżko.

                Liam usiadł na łóżku, uśmiechając się lekko i wsuwając palce w miękką sierść zwierzaka.

  - Dobrej nocy, Liam – powiedział Zayn, stojąc przy drzwiach.

  - Dobranoc, Zayn. I… dziękuję, jutro już stąd znikniemy.

                Zayn zamarł z dłonią na klamce i zerknął przez ramię na chłopaka, który zdążył już wpakować się pod pościel; Robin położył mu łeb na kolanach i także uważnie wpatrywał się w Zayna.

  - Nie… – zaczął powoli. – Nie musicie, jeśli nie chcecie. To… To duży dom, Liam. A każdy potrzebuje domu.


End file.
